The digital revolution has changed the way information is stored, accessed and used. Previously, information was restricted by its physical medium, such as a newspaper, book, a vinyl record, or a videotape or videocassette. Today's content, regardless of its nature, is expressed in streams of bits which can be stored everywhere, carried everywhere, and enjoyed everywhere. However, digitalization often causes content spreading, leading users to needlessly micro-manage where their content is stored, and to wonder in frustration how to easily access or share this content while avoiding misuse and maintaining data integrity.